Night World: Water Maiden
by dfghjehge
Summary: Georgia-lu has a secret..even she doesnt know...but when she meets human Phil...can she help her self...Is she a mirmaid or a human lover?


Night World: Water Maid. ******* Georgia-Lou is a shape-shifter, but, she is also something else. something special.but what? When she visits her old home by the sea, she is strangely drawn towards the sea...and a blonde haired human called Phil. He is sweet, kind.and all of a sudden deadly.Georgia-Lou can't resist temptation, and searches in the deep underground of her house for a secret...about them....about her......but what she finds out scares her and she tries something no one has ever done before...... ******* Disclaimer: L. J. Smith is a talented Author and I have no intentions of copying her characters, but the name of one or two of her characters may appear! But do not be fooled, these are the real characters and they are the characters she created! ******* Chapter 1. Georgia-Lu stepped on to the smooth train platform in Brighton. She smiled as warm memories rushed back to her.this was her home, her home that she had not visited in a many years.She had been too busy searching for the last Wild Power.  
  
She had been told that he was located in her home town of Brighton. He was a male Harman, a witch. He had hair the colour of gold and as eyes of deep emerald green. His name was un-known but they did know that he was 17, the same age as Georgia-Lu. She had been sent on this mission because Night World felt that the Wild Power would identify with her. She had too convinced him to join the Night World, at ANY cost. Georgia-Lu was a Shape-Shifter her powers were amazing.she could shift into any shape, even though she didn't have the blood of a dragon in her veins. The witches though it was because of the rising Old Powers. Everyone else though she was a freak.  
  
Suddenly she noticed her parents, Mick and Sue, just opposite her. She greeted them with a wave, and ran over to them, hugging them tight. Georgia- Lu began to cry with joy, she hadn't seen her parents for nearly 4 years! She was parted from them during a Night World conflict between the shape- shifters and the vampires. They argued over who should rule if the 'Millennium battle' ever came.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Ive missed you so much!"  
  
"Well believe it or not, we have missed you to!" Her mother said smiling, Georgia-Lu always remembered her mother smiling. Her mother had Eyes of brown and light ginger hair, she was fairly tall and she had a fit figure.  
  
"Well we have a supprize for you, We have found someone we think you aught to meet, He's....He's the Wild Power honey, He's 17 and he's a Harman....So when you wrote to say that you needed to find the wild power, we instantly thaught of Philip. He's ever so nice and I expect that my girl will be having tea with him? Like tonight for instance?" Her father said, His dark hair and pale green eyes, looked hopeful with his shrugged shoulders.  
  
"Ok dad, but i have nothing to wear! All of the stuff i chose to bring, all looks,,,,,, dry..."  
  
"Dry? How you're such a, wet person" Her mother said looking confused.  
  
"Im a wet person? WET?" Georgia-Lu groaned as they made there way to the car.  
  
"Not that kind of wet honey! Wet as in, vibrant, cool!" And her father started doing some weird hand move ments.  
  
"Well i need something extra nice, just for tonight...Im going clubbing with Natalie, you know the witch who lives near the pier? She invited me, so i think what I'll do is, have 2 hours with Philip, and use the rest of the night clubbing"  
  
"Ok, But Make sure you spend at least enough time with him to make him believe you know him! He'll never believe you if you don't put energy into it!"  
  
"What like, Helluuu! Im Georgia-luuu! How are youuu?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"No... like, Hi Im Georgia-Lu and im here to help, i need to tell you something, and you might not believe me" Her mother said.  
  
"Oh. Fine!" She said.  
  
The rest of the drive was pretty much silence....  
  
It was 6 o'clock and Phil Marcelo looked down at his magnificent watch, the small gold hands moved from 6 o'clock to 6:01pm.  
  
"Late" he huffed, he didn't like being stood up, not by the minute, all theses girls, and not one of them arrives on time, he thought.  
  
He looked over to the right, to see shiny red vehicle pull up. The Door man rushed up and opened the door, where a magnificent girl came out; she had beautiful long blonde hair that waved as if she were under water, when she turned to face him, he noticed two big beautiful green eyes glimmering like emeralds, he lips were the perfect shade of pale pink and she was the most magnificent creature to him.  
  
"Hi, you must be Philip Marcelo?" She said, smiling at him as if she had just received a prize.  
  
"Yes...that's me" He said shaking her hand, but to his surprise, an electric current spread across his body, like an electric eel swimming through his veins, he could tell that this girl felt the feeling to, she flinched as they touched, he let go, laughing quietly to himself.  
  
"Well, shall we go in?" She asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yes...let's go"  
  
They moved into the large building with huge glass doors framed in gold, It was unlike anything Georgia-Lu had ever seen, back in Masseuses and LA the fancy restaurants were the re-formed Plaza and really expensive places, this guy must like me...taking me here, she thought as she stared around as they entered the dinning hall.  
  
"Table for two please..." Phil asked the waiter, who led them to a small table with a blood red table cloth and two white candles resting on a china plate.  
  
"How lovely" Georgia-lu said forcing a smile, she thought that this gesture was pathetic...what was the point? She might as well persuade him to destroy the world.  
  
"May I take your order?" The Waiter asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'll have...The Roast of the day...and a glass of wine..." Georgia- lu asked politely as she could.  
  
"And ill have the same...if you don't mind"  
  
"Im here to serve you sir...I don't mind honest..." The waiter said with slight sarcasm.  
  
Phil moved his chair towards Georgia-lu when the waiter went, she rubbed her hands and started to talk.  
  
"Do you believe in the supernatural?" She asked trying to stop Phil sitting on top of her.  
  
Phil moved back and looked as though he was thinking.  
  
"Sure yeh..."  
  
"Vampires? Witches? Shape-shifters?"  
  
"Yes...Yes...No"  
  
"Oh well, I need to talk to you..."  
  
"Im here babe"  
  
"Well it's really confusing, but please believe me and don't shout about it"  
  
"Im all ears"  
  
"Its called The Night World..."  
  
"What its?"  
  
"My home...Im part of it...So are you...Phil you're a witch child...and you need to help me"  
  
"Me a witch? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Do you think that because of my eye colour? I cant help the way I look you know...its not nice to take the mick out of someone...Someone...Someone like me!"  
  
"No...Im not Phil!"  
  
"Yes you are...Witches don't really exist and besides... you don't have fangs or a long pointy nose! There! You can't be any thing like that!"  
  
"That's because im a shape-shifter!"  
  
"Really? Prove it!" He started to raise his voice.  
  
"Please be quiet..." The waiter returned with two large plates full of cooked goods and a smell of chicken.  
  
They ate in silence, they refused desert and left the expensive building. Georgia-lu insisted on driving, of course Phil's motto was "Everything for the lady" and let her take his keys.  
  
She drove off to a small lot where trash and litter carpeted the surroundings, the lot was well hidden and no one would know they were there.  
  
Phil slowly opened the car door and got out, he looked around.  
  
"Is this a joke? What are we doing here?"  
  
"Im proving it"  
  
"What? Proving that you're...a...a..."  
  
"Shape-shifter yes"  
  
"Ok...lets just say you are...what do you change into?"  
  
"Anything... Say the animal and ill do the changing"  
  
"Ok...a bird"  
  
"What breed?"  
  
"Breed? Well...Duck?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Phil watched in amazement as she began to change...her legs got smaller and shaped into small webbed feet...her head go smaller and her lips formed a beack...her body leant back and feathers sprung from her arms as they changed into wings. She was a...  
  
"Duck...ha...a...duck...oh...my...god-a-duck!"  
  
The duck reformed into Georgia-lu.  
  
"Calm down...I don't mean to boast...well actually I do...Told you so" She said watching Phil look at her in amazement.  
  
"So now do you believe me?"  
  
"Well-"He was cut off.  
  
The sound of bikes came from behind a pile of old tyres. A figure appeared, she had bright red hair and she took off her helmet reviling silver-blue eyes.  
  
"Well...well...well my old friend Georgia-lu...Trying to destroy the world?"  
  
"Yes...your not going to stop me now are you? I was just getting started"  
  
"Well it end here"  
  
"I don't think so...Jezabelle..."  
  
"Don't call me that..."  
  
"Or? Or what? You will kill me? Ha! You tried once...didn't work did it?"  
  
"Oh I wasn't trying-"she cut off in mid sentence as she flipped towards her.  
  
Georgia-lu reacted quickly as she formed quickly into a tiger of brilliant orange. She leaped towards Jezabelle, but was stopped by Phil, he was pulling her tail.  
  
Georgia-lu changed into human form looking at him.  
  
"Excuse me! What are you doing" Jez had stopped when she saw Phil move.  
  
"Stopping you! Destroy the world? Is that what you want me for?"  
  
"Well..." 


End file.
